


Whispers of the Crown

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor, Thor Feels, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Thor has known Andromeda has long as he can remember and loved her the same amount. But with marriage alliances, scheming brothers and fatal secrets, their love may be doomed to collapse before it even begins.





	1. Prologue

They had been in love since they were children. The chaste giggles and shy games of tag morphing into fingers brushing and flushed cheeks after a silent kiss placed upon them. Somewhere along the lines they decided that the others happiness was more important than their own, that they would do anything to secure its longevity.   
Of course there had been others in the in between. A suitor here, a maiden there. All only served a temporary hold on the heart that had already decided it belonged to another.   
They danced together at balls, long after the music had stopped as those on the side watched them with envy. Many others wished for the Prince or Princess to be theirs. Many wished that they had the love between them.   
When he came back from his exile, the Prince decided it had been long enough. She was the first to greet him on the bridge, the first to welcome him home.   
He sent her into the woods for the ensuing fight, promising her that the next time they saw each other he’d have a very important question to ask her. He held onto the image of her. She kept him tethered as he watched his brother fall into the abyss, as he stood amongst the shattered pieces of the rainbow bridge.  
When he found her he did not even have to ask. She gave him an affirmative answer over and over again as she kissed him under the guidance of the light of the moon. She took her time planning the affair. She wanted every single detail to be perfect. Every single detail to be remembered by all for eternity as a part of the most joyous occasion.   
The Prince was not allowed into her chambers until that night where under the watchful gaze of the King and his advisors they consummated their love. A rosy haze surrounded the two as they lived their life in bliss.  
Love for each other was enough.  
But then something happened.


	2. I Don't Want To Fight

“She is proving to be quite the difficult companion, isn’t she, brother?” Thor grunted in annoyance at the snide remark of Loki, watching Andromeda feed her horse an apple across the training field.  
“She does not shy away from any challenge. Not difficult, just fiercely independent.” Thor pulled back the string of his bow and watched as the arrows flew across the green field, embedding themselves sturdily into the target.  
“And my use of the word companion?”  
“Father merely believes that her company could help to prepare me for my dealings with Princess Claudia.” The raven haired boy couldn’t help but grin like a predator at his brother.   
“Is he going to make you marry her?”  
“Thor is getting married?” The brothers turned quickly as the soft voice reached their ears. Belonging to none other than Andromeda herself. Her pink dress blew around her caramel skin, her fingers skillfully pushing her unruly curls out of her face in the wind.  
“Maybe one day. He’d have to find the most oblivious princess ever though.” Thor jabbed Loki in the side before bending to kiss Andromeda’s hand respectfully.  
“My lady. I trust you are enjoying yourself this afternoon. Kelpie looked quite pleased with his snacks.” She giggled behind her palm at him.  
“Thor, you speak to me so properly. Have we not shared a cot as babes?” He opened his mouth to respond and defend himself but was left quiet as she pulled the bow from his grasp. “Let us see how well I do in comparison to your meager showing.” She used one hand to roll up the sleeves of her dress, Loki grinning devilishly as her handmaidens made appalled sounds, cringing over the sight of the wrinkled fabric.   
“Andromeda the only way you will best Thor is if you actually manage to hit Fandral.” She turned to Loki with a smirk, both of them enjoying the flushed skin and silence of Thor who was normally so boisterous and sure. The Princess knocked an arrow, pulled the string against the skin of her cheek and waited a beat for the wind to die down before she swiftly released. It flew straight and true before hitting the center. Just a smidgen more perfect than that of the Asgardian heir apparent.   
“How does that one look?” She dropped the bow so it was propped by her side, the other arm standing at attention on her hip.  
“Like it was not your first time handling the weapon.”  
“Perhaps if I am invited onto your next hunt you will learn the true scope of my abilities.” She took a step forward so she was flush against his chest.  
“I am sure the Allfather would never allow for a lady of your standing to go traipsing through the forest.”  
“A private tour of the forest then? That happens to require already established skills in archery?” He found himself getting lost in the movement of her lips, in the way her brown eyes stared up at him as if he could give her anything she could ever want in the world.   
“I might be able to find room in my day for you and the forest, my lady.” She pressed the bow into his palm.  
“Perfect then. I shall see you tomorrow, my Prince.” He watched as she turned to, seemingly, float away towards the village.  
“The two of you alone in the woods. What could possibly happen?” Loki poked.  
“I am sure your imagination can conjure up a vivid enough scenario for you. Now, where’s that boy with my hammer?”

 

The next morning, Thor rose with the sun, anxious to make this excursion perfect for the Princess he had known since they were younglings but apprehensive at these new feelings which were invading his mind and heart.   
He had spoken to the head of his father’s household before he had retired for the night, providing her with a list of the Princess’ favorite foods in order to make sure they made their way into the basket that would come along with them on their trip. Accompanied with an apple, Thor made his way to the armory in order to select his weapons and the ones he would use to show Andromeda and, no doubt, those she would most likely already have proficiency with.   
“I have never seen you prepare so thoroughly for an afternoon excursion.” The blond warrior jumped from where he had been examining the sharp edge of a new sword, just forged.  
“Mother.” He bowed respectfully after he turned around to see the Queen Frigga standing in the doorway. “I just want to make sure the Princess has her needs catered to. As all should.” His mother hummed in delight as she strode further into the room.  
“It is your day off and you rose early. I have cause for concern, to believe you might have a fever or illness of some sorts.” He smirked at her comment, watching the gleam in her eyes and knowing that she was enjoying the slow torture she was enacting.   
“Andromeda asked me for a favor. It would have been impolite to deny her.”  
“I heard about her spectacularly surprising show at the archery the other day.”  
“Truly. She is a maiden of many talents, to have known her as long as I have and still not know much about her.” He tried his hardest to maintain eye contact with his mother as she looked to be trying to read his mind, to see past him. “Is everything alright, Mother? Perhaps it is you that has the fever.” She laughed lightly at his comment before placing her delicate hand on her son’s forearm.  
“Thor. Please just remember that you meet Claudia so soon. I’d hate to see your heart broken.” He swallowed thickly as he saw the fear and sadness welling in his mother’s eyes, threatening to spill over.   
“My duty is to Asgard, not to myself. Father has always said that and I will always believe it.” His words were unconvincing to them both, Frigga nodding sadly in agreement with his words. Thor glanced down at the bundle of arrows he had ordered to be freshly forged and carved, specially for Andromeda this morning. “Do not worry yourself over me, Mother. Perhaps it is Loki that requires more of your watchful gaze.” She chuckled silently at the mention of mysterious and quick witted, if often sly younger son.  
“Yes. I suppose the God of Mischief does need a bit of mothering. I’ll leave you to your preparations; I’m sure your travelling partner will be arriving to join you soon.”  
“Funnily enough, Queen Mother, it was the ringing in my ears that had woken me.” Andromeda came bustling in with her forest green cloak fanning behind her majestically, her bright and floral traveling suit fitting with the modern culture of the land from which she originated.  
“Oh, my favorite Princess! How wonderful you look!” Frigga had always viewed Andromeda as the daughter she never had, as close to her as she was to her own sons. “I was just on my way out. If you two require anything before you leave on your journey then please let me know and it shall be done forthright.” Thor let her kiss his cheek before she turned and kissed the top of Andromeda’s head, the Princess and her handmaidens curtsying respectfully as she walked past.  
“If you keep showing up like that, Princess, I might have to start questioning you about seidr usage.”  
“Is that so?” She tilted her head to the side, questioningly. There was a hint of mischievousness in her eyes that Thor had only seen in Loki, as he teetered on the edge of pushing a joke too far. He decided to back away from the subject, unsure of the look she was giving him. Whether it was fear or a challenge.  
“Never mind that. I have had some arrows specially monogrammed for you. So that none of the knights can slip them away from you without consequence.” Her mouth dropped open as he handed her an arrow, her delicate fingers brushing softly over the tip of them.  
“These are magnificent. And on such short notice. Thor, you shouldn’t have.”  
“But I did. I want your time here to be special.” I want your time with me to be special he thought to himself as she spun the arrow in front of her eyes to learn every corner.  
“Well with you being here, how could it not?” She cupped his cheek delicately, silently communicating that she wished she could show her affection and gratitude in a better way than such a simple touch, Thor showing back he wished she could as well but it meant all the same.  
“If only I could get rid of Loki. Then it would be truly perfect.” She laughed at him, stepping away from his alluring closeness to grab the picnic basket.  
“He is your brother. One day you will need him and he you. Don’t push him too far.” Thor knew Andromeda was also close with Loki. He often saw them walking around the gardens, laughing and speaking in hushed tones. Many a time his mind had plagued with thoughts on what they discussed, though deep down he knew Andromeda played the role of confidant for Loki. A role he so often needed. “Come. The birds will be singing their morning tune soon and I want nothing more than to hear it.”   
Thor followed after her dutifully, making polite conversation about training and last night’s fabulous dinner of venison. They reached the stables to find their horses already ready for their journey, Andromeda brushing away the help of the hand and asking for Thor to give her a lift instead.   
He was surprised to find a sturdy boot on her foot when it hit his hand, considering her dress had been so feminine.  
“Hunting boots and floral skirts?” She smirked down at him as she gathered the reins in her hands.   
“I like to keep at least half of me as expected. Were I to fully surprise people, you might have to visit me behind a cell door.” Thor gave her hand a squeeze, assuring her that indeed he would still visit her, before mounting his own horse.  
“I know a very scenic route to the most perfect spot.”  
“I picked the right guide then.”

 

Andromeda found herself closing her eyes during the ride. The cool morning air and the soft sun bathed her into a relaxing state of mind. Thor glanced to his right as her contented humming had died down.   
He didn’t say a word, not wishing to interrupt whatever peaceful mental state she had found herself in.   
“Do you ever wish you weren’t a prince? That you were just a villager, meandering through the marketplace, coming home to just a simple family and some land.” Her eyes were still closed as she posed him this question.  
“Sometimes. But I try to keep telling myself how lucky I am to not want for anything. That this a duty destiny has bestowed upon me for a reason.”   
“I feel so trapped, Thor.” She turned to him with glassy eyes. “I come to Asgard to escape. To be with you, Loki and your mother. You all treat me as just a friend, family. The Vanir expect too much from me.” She caught a glimpse of his quiet and sullen expression before she kneaded the side of her horse and took off in a gallop.   
Thor called out her name before following after her. She had some basic knowledge of the forest, having referred to Asgard as her second home for all the years she had lived. All she could hear was the rushing of a waterfall in the distance and she was determined to find it, a piece of her hoping Thor would trail off in the meantime but she knew he was more aware of his surroundings than anyone. I have to stop getting close to him she mused as she rode towards the sound. She knew of his impending meeting with the Princess Claudia, knew that he would be married off to her in the near future and the throne doors would be shut in her face, never to see her first love again.  
“Andromeda, stop! You don’t have to run or hide from me!” He called out from behind her as her eyes registered a clearing straight ahead. She slowed her horse to a stop and slid off effortlessly.   
“I would never run from you, Thor. You have to know that.” He gathered both of her hands into his and held them to his chest. “I have to run from my feelings for you. There is a difference.” Thor decided in that moment that he might have been better off living the rest of his life never knowing her true feelings instead of having her ripped away from him.   
“I know. We don’t have to talk about it, at least not right now. Let us eat and enjoy our day away from prying eyes.” She nodded her head slowly, as if those emotional few moments had extracted some of the life from her. Their hands stayed tightly wound as they slowly walked back to their horses, Thor grabbing the basket as Andromeda took the blanket from the satchel at the horse’s side. She set it flat as Thor sat down with the basket and began to unpack.  
“I’m sorry.” He looked up from where she was standing above him.  
“Andromeda-”  
“I shouldn’t have said that. We both have a duty. I was foolish to ever…” Before she could even finish she fell onto the blanket, forcefully grabbing an apple and sinking her teeth into it. He watched her silently as she glared at her toes, a bird loudly chirping off in the distance. Thor reached forward and grabbed her hand from where it hung over her bent knee. He waited until she looked into his eyes before he gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“I’m here.” And everything will be okay.


End file.
